


Home

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Its the portal scene!, The twist is nice!, With a twist!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Au where violence isn't the answer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Home

Stanford practically fell out of the portal onto his knees, his momentum stopped and flipped upside down by being flung through the multiverse. He quietly thanked every god he'd come to believe in that the portal closed before whatever was chasing him got through as well.

He took a moment to catch his breath and look around.

It was dark, and quiet now, and. His basement. He was home? Could he be that lucky? Was it just an off copy? Was he going to run into himself and finally die? Part of him hoped for it. He was tired and if god have him an out he wouldn't be able to complain.

He noticed the other people in the room for the first time, and got to his feet, pulling down his mask.

"Grunkle Stan... Who is that?" A small, noodly boy asked the only other clear adult in the room, his voice shaking from either fear or exhaustion or maybe both. He looked like he'd had a long day.

His brother was barely able to answer. He was more vulnerable looking than Stanford had seen him since they were children. He looked like he could cry.

Stanley pulled himself together and answered without looking at the boy, keeping his eyes on Stanford.

"The author of the journals, my brother." His voice was scratchier than the last time they'd spoke.

He couldn't remember how he himself sounded.

"After all these years, you're finally back." Stanley addressed him directly now, his voice. He couldn't keep together for long.

He'd always been so much more emotional than he'd admit.

Before he knew what was happening, Stan was hugging him for the first time in decades.

And for a minute, it was terrifying. He'd spent so long running from things. It made him tense. Stan didn't seem to care.

Stanford was pretty sure that his brother was crying. He was pretty sure they were both crying, a little.

"I'm alive... I'm home..." He murmured into his brother's shoulder. He almost couldn't believe it. Thirty years of running and praying and being in dimensions _so_ close to his _so_ many times, and now he was finally in the real thing.

Tentatively, he returned the hug. He felt almost safe.

Stan clenched his fists, bunching up the fabric of Stanford's coat.

"Yeah... Ya are..."


End file.
